The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Ruellia, botanically known as Ruellia simplex, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘R10-108’.
‘R10-108’ is a tetraploid individual obtained from manual hybridization conducted in Gainesville, Fla. in September 2010, between 69-1 and RU64. 69-1 is a tetraploid breeding line, obtained as a vegetative propagule from RU63-69. RU63 is a tall, diploid white-flowering breeding line obtained in 2008 as an F2 from the cross of diploid purple-flowering wild R. simplex and diploid dwarf variety ‘Katie White’. RU63-69 is a tetraploid white-flowering individual obtained by treating the apical meristem of a seedling of RU63 with three applications (every 12 hours) of a 25 μM oryzalin solution in December 2008. RU64 is an F2 tetraploid white-flowering individual obtained from a cross between ‘Snow White’ and RUE1-1 (a purple-flowering tetraploid South American accession of R. simplex. 
‘R10-108’ has been reproduced asexually for over one year through vegetative cuttings and has been shown to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations. The first asexual propagation of ‘R10-102’ was done by tip cuttings in Gainesville, Fla. 32611 in April 2011.
‘R10-108’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.